1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual language and a visual language system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a multipurpose visual language system based on the Braille(raised letter) for the visually handicapped and multipurpose application across the whole industry.
The present invention also relates to new visual language extended raised letter system, and particularly the extended raised letters and its relevant system which are able to indicate the previous raised letters multi-dimensionally with color, figure and pattern, to combine characters with syllable cluster, to allow common person to use multipurposely by printing out, and to allow the visually handicapped to interpret the writing by a reading apparatus and a book printed in a visual language having the same volume as the one for ordinary persons. Furthermore, the rate of interpretation of the extended raised letters and its relevant system is excellent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of the present raised letters, since they are linearly arranged, the printed amount thereof is much large. Also, due to many simplified characters, it is difficult to learn the raised letters. The multi-dimension concept of the visual language extended raised letters allows any languages to be clustered. The real-time portable translator makes the extended raised letters to be linearly arranged on an input/output unit, and the reading apparatus used by the ordinary persons indicates them as character. Therefore, the visual language is regarded as meta-language for identifying the raised letters and common characters optically.
FIG. 3 shows a structure of the raised letter input/output unit according to the prior art.
A raised letters indication unit can be selectively set up as one of the input, output and input/output states. This unit consists of a portable storing unit, an input/output unit, a memory, an optical translating unit (reading) and an input keyboard.
Referring to FIG. 3, the raised letter input/output unit has legs on both sides because of bi-direction, and there are fixed, attached and folded input/output units.
There is a column sensor to grasp the input/output location at the upper of the raised letters input/output unit.
The raised letter input/output unit consists of the raised letters sensing part capable of understanding the stored contents of 6 sections of 3×2 array.
FIG. 4 shows another structure of the raised letters' input/output unit according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 4., each part 401 corresponding to the 6 lattices comprising one raised letters consists of the upper part like the structure 1 and the lower part like the structure 2.
The upper part consists of an electromagnet 403, a magnetic substance 407 and a frog 405.
The lower part consists of an electromagnet 409, a magnetic substance 413 and a frog 411.
The upper and lower parts read the information stored in the lattices by the principle of the frog motion tactually recognizing the dots. And the translation information of the 6 lattices of one raised letter is combined and then the raised letter information as shown in FIG. 1A outputted.
FIG. 5 shows a structure of the raised letter input keyboard according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 5, the raised letter input keyboard 501 consists of an end key 503, a forward/backward key 505, an input/output key 507, a direction key 509, a function key 511, an information input per lattice key 513, an input completion key 515 and a space bar key 517.
If the end key 503 is twice pressed, the raised letters input work is completed.
If the forward/backward key 505 is pressed, the input of the raised letter is progressed in the forward or backward. For example, when the raised letter input is set up in the forward, if the forward/backward key 505 is pressed and then the raised letters is inputted, the input of the raised letter is progressed backward.
If the input/output key 507 is pressed when the raised letter input is set up, the inputted raised letter contents are printed out. And if the input/output key 507 is again pressed when the raised letter output is set up, the conversion into the raised letter input mode is made.
If the input/output key 507 and the end key 503 is together pressed, the raised letters pressed by the input unit is being inputted and at once printed out.
If the direction key 509 is pressed, the movements of the lattice comprising the raised letter are from the upper to the lower and from the left to the right are made.
The function key 511 supplies several functions regarding the raised letter input.
The information input per lattice key 513 consists of number one to six, and if the information input per lattice key 513 is pressed, the information on the corresponding lattice is inputted.
If the information on the lattice is inputted and the input completion key 515 is pressed by using the information input per lattice key 513, the contents about each lattice is inputted. That is, if the input completion key 515 is pressed, the input of one raised letter is completed.
If the space bar key 517 is pressed, space between the raised letters is created.
Generally speaking, the ordinary persons don't know the inconvenience of the raised letters in that they are made in consideration for the visually handicapped. The raised letters is sole possession of the visually handicapped in that most of the ordinary persons cannot read nor write them, and also their usages are limited to the visually handicapped except for the persons who are interested therein. If a book would be translated to the letters, the translated book will be tens of time larger than the original one and the cost for printing the translated book will be considerably increased.